What was mine
by kira-chan05
Summary: Tamaki was “Father” while Kyoya was “Mother”. Read and Review! :


Author's Note: My very first Ouran fan fiction. Hope you like this.

Pairings: KyoyaTamaki

Warning: Wrong Grammar ahead.

Disclaimers: Basically, I do not own the character's in this story.

-----

Ootori Kyoya was way too serious compared to a man named Tamaki Suoh. Even though they were different in countless ways, it was possible to lead them some changes that, more or less, were beneficial to each of them. Two years ago before the arrival of that Tamaki guy, Kyoya had been downtrodden. Downtrodden by the fact that he was expected by his father to surpass what his brothers had accomplished. He always had his elder sister by the age of twenty-four who supports him and cheers him up regardless of the fact that she was always in his room rummaging his closet. Other than his sister he had nothing left, but of those wealthy classmates of him. Not until the blonde Tamaki Suoh entered Ouran High School.

Kyoya found the man idiotic. A beautiful idiot perhaps. The first time Kyoya's encounter with the lad was bizarre. Imagine, asking for a 'kotatsu' when winter hasn't come yet, then a week later Tamaki asked him, if they could visit Kyoto and Hokkaido.

Kyoya was aware of the lad's ability to get to his nerves, he was also aware that he, Kyoya, was enjoying the company of the blonde.

They have been so close ever since, best friends so to say. Though the bespectacled man had no habit of laughing- occasionally instead- Tamaki knows for himself that Kyoya changed a bit, from the day he first visited Kyoya's abode.

-----

A year after, they found themselves fond of each other. They'd go out to the mall or often the not stay on one's place. There was nothing of verbal notice till something happened between the two.

One holiday, as they were staying on Kyoya's house- in his room in particular, Tamaki seemed to be interested on the other's wardrobe that he took the place of Kyoya's sister, to attack and explore his cabinet.

"Kyoya, how can this massive number of clothing fit in one level of your drawer…" the blonde continued to dig in and dive in the drawers.

"May I suggest that you live that cabinet alone and let the maids fix it?" He sighed, preventing his glasses from sliding down his nose bridge.

"No, I can do this. And since I made this mess, I, Tamaki Suoh, shall prevail in fixing this inside your…" he was brought to a stop when a pair of strong slender arms grabbed him. He was led to sit down on one of the white couch, still inside the room.

"The tea will be here any minute, stay where you are, any mess made inside this room, my room, will be paid three times the amount of mess done…" the brunette smirked.

Tamaki froze and took a quick glance on the mess he just made awhile ago. He stuck his thumb out and pointed to it.

"Does that one over there count to it?"

"Not unless you make another mess, okay?" the brunette smirked as he looks at his friend.

The place was nothing anew to Kyoya since that was his room. Actually, two years ago, that same room was something non-interesting-pale colored, there were a lot of things in his mini-living room, which was not really that beneficial for him, and his bed had been small. After realizing that, he, all at once wished his room to be fixed. He had his room painted white, bought a couch of white leather and his bed white. Everything was white, still blunt but pleasant and peaceful to the eye. As what was mentioned earlier, for Kyoya the room was nothing but a simple room, as for Tamaki who found the room very significant.

Tamaki restlessly blabbered about how convenient Kyoya's room was. He enumerated various spots inside the room that will definitely be of a hiding spot. He walked to the bed of Kyoya and lied down, touched the mattress and lied down again, not contented he jumped here and there and lied down again. Anyway, there was nothing interesting inside Kyoya's room except for the notebooks and calculators he had arranged on the lamp table beside his bed.

Kyoya felt at ease even though his companion continues to disarray things and inspect 'seemingly interesting' objects. The spectacled man simply watched and observed Tamaki. He was always satisfied watching around. He was like a shadow, dark and silent.

On the other hand, Tamaki was plotting something hideous. He took a swift glance of Kyoya and crawled towards the 'notebooks'.

"What ever it is that you are planning, you have to hold yourself. I shall repeat 'any mess made inside this room shall be paid three times the mess done…" Kyoya cleared his throat.

The blonde turned around and surveyed the room. What was that again? 'Three times the mess done'.

"Kyoya-sama, tea is ready…" an old woman entered the room with the tray of tea. The white ceramic was beautifully adorned with peach petals.

"Thank you." He dismissed her and sat on the mat where he allowed his leg to be folded underneath his weight.

Tamaki descended then sat in front of Kyoya. Kyoya eyed him with sharp dark eyes, even though it was the brunette's normal way of eying the blonde felt scared, and so he took a seat beside Kyoya.

They poured the hot green tea on one of the ceramic. The tea flowed as the tea pot was held upright, steam and fragrance stretched with every drop of it.

For a moment, both enjoyed silence as they sipped through the herbal tea they have. Bread and biscuits were also served with the hot beverage. Kyoya tore the piece of bread with class and ascended it to his mouth.

"So, about the Host Club we are planning to found…" Tamaki inquired.

"What about it?"

"Have you finally made up your mind?" the blonde asked as he slowly pours tea to his cup.

"I made calculations regarding our 'soon to be' profit. I over looked that with our 'looks' and 'will be acts' we'll definitely earn. So… it fine with me…" raising his cup, his companion unthinkingly attacked him with an embrace.

"Mon ami! Yahoo! Mon ami! Bravo!" Tamaki cheered as he nuzzled Kyoya. He was unaware of his act. The man beneath him froze because of the hot green liquid that splattered to his pants. Yes, the hot tea that he was pouring to his cup now poured to his white-branded-expensive pants.

"Ahahahah!!!" Kyoya laughed out with a thundering voice. He was pissed.

"Huh?!" Tamaki asked Kyoya surprised with the sudden burst of emotion the latter showed. The blonde broke their contact of and sat. Observing Kyoya, he noticed a breen wet spot on his companion's pants. And oops, the tea poured between Kyoya's legs.

"Stop your foolishness! Hand me a towel from that pile of clothes that you rummaged!" the bespectacled one ordered. The blonde dived through the mess he made and swiftly retrieved a white towel. He ran towards his victim and patted the towel on the 'wet spot'.

Kyoya twitched. Tamaki continued cleaning the mess. Kyoya's glasses slid of his nose.

"Stupid! Do you know what you are doing?!"

"Yes. I am cleaning my mess…"

"Do you know where you are cleaning?"

"Yes..."

"Are you aware of how you are doing it?" Kyoya glared at him.

Tamaki blinked. He felt demoralized. He was actually kneeling in front of Kyoya. Worse, he was dabbing Kyoya's---

…_any mess made inside this room will be paid three times the amount of mess made…_

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the shoulder and kissed him roughly. Tamaki didn't know what to do that he returned the kiss back. Nothing more, went beyond kissing and touching.

-----

After the incident the two became more than friends. Sadly, it ended when a stranger entered the 3rd Music Room and broke the ¥ 8,000,000 vase.

That was when a girl named Haruhi Fujioka who was forced to join the club because of debt. Surprisingly, the blonde wished to be with the girl. He even took the role of being the father.

Tamaki was "Father" while Kyoya was "Mother".

The bespectacled man may appear to be calm though he was worrying too much. Worrying because the relationship he wanted with Tamaki never happened, but seemed to disappear.

Kyoya strongly believes that "Father" should love "Mother and "Mother" should love "Father", "Father" guides "Daughter" and "Daughter" respects "Father".

Time will come that Tamaki will recognize Kyoya's feelings for him. And Kyoya can show what he can be, for love, in many ways.

A/n: Read and Review!


End file.
